The Seeing Blind
by Greystar12
Summary: Silverkit of Riverclan is having trouble with life.
1. Chapter 1

**Riverclan: ****Leader****: Moosestar:** A brown tabby with green eyes, tom. **Deputy****: Spottedheart: **A leopard color coated she-cat, amber eyes. **Medicine cat****: Ravenleaf:** A full black tom with odd pink eyes. **Warriors****: Oakwing: **A red tabby with green eyes, tom. **Shinewing: **A white and grey she-cat with golden eyes. **Mousetail: **A grey tom with out fur on his tail, ice amber eyes. **Scaleclaw: **A light grey black she-cat with fur that looks like lizard scales, brown eyes. **Longfang: **A light brown tom with very long fangs, grey eyes. **Deerfoot: **A brown she-cat with white spots on her hunches, icey green eyes. **Apprentices****: Whalepaw: **A dark grey tom, dark green eyes. **Stormpaw: **A white with grey splotches she-cat amber eyes. **Queens****: Shardpelt: **A black she-cat with white spots, amber eyes mother to Sliverkit. **Kits****: Sliverkit: **A light sliver tabby she-cat with dark silver stripes, ice blue eyes. **Elders****: Willowsting: **A tanwy colored she-cat and blind.

**Thunderclan: ****Leader****: Flarestar(she).** **Deputy****: Coyotepelt(tom).** **Medicine cat****: ** **Wingstorm(tom).** **Warriors****: Earthfang(tom), Dawncloud(she), Cloudfang(tom), Snakeleaf(she), Orangepelt(tom), Rootheart(tom). ****Apprentices****: Blazepaw(tom. ****Queens****: Leafstripe and Bluetail. ****Kits****: None yet! ****Elders****: Nofang(tom)**

**Shadowclan: ****Leader****: Flatstar(tom). ****Deputy****: Stingfang(tom). ****Medicine cat****: Oilpelt(she). ****Warriors****: Songwing(she), Windheart(she), Clearfang(tom), Wildclaw(she), Beavertail(tom), Stripepelt(she). ****Apprentices****: Greenpaw(tom), Pinkpaw(she). ****Queens****: none. ****Kits****: none. ****Elders****: Fangpelt(tom)**

**Windclan: ****Leader****: Wingstar(she). ****Deputy****: Stonetail(Tom). ****Medicine cat****: Hollystripe(she). ****Warriors****: Venomfang(tom), Silverpelt(she), Horsepelt(she), Spikeclaw(tom), Grasswing(she), Dogfoot(tom). ****Apprentices****: Skypaw(she). ****Queens****: Starspot. ****Kits****: Zapkit(tom). ****Elders****: Twoleg(she).**

**Prologue**

Around the lake countless moons after the great battle the clan are at peace. Meanwhile in Starclan. Firestar mews, "Raggedstar, Crookedstar, Tallsar, Bluestar, Leopardstar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Onestar and Bramblestar. Come." The cats of Starclan came. Blackstar growls, "Now what, Firestar?" Firestar mews, "Calm your self Blackstar and look." The cats looked down on to the clans and saw blood. They gasped, "What does this mean?" Firestar mewsm "A new evil is coming and we can not stop it." The cats looked at each other. Blackstar mews, "Then who can?" Firestar mews, "A Riverclan cat." The Starclan cats nods. They vanished.

**Part 1**

"Silverkit!" mews Moosestar. Silverkit looks up at the brown tabby and mews, "What?!" Moosestar purs, "It is late go to bed." Silverkit hissed as she ran to the nursry. Silverkit thinks, "I can not go the the Gathering because I am only five moons old!" Silverkit sighed and closed her eyes. As she slept she saw three cats standing over her. She mews, "Who are you?" They did not answer. Silverkit unshealthed her claws and hisses, "Who are you?" They still do not answer. She glared at them til one with a broken jaw came up and mews, "Beware..." Then they vanished. Silverkit yowls, "Beware what?"

The next morning Silverkit walks out with Shardpelt. Shardpelt glares at every cat and Silverkit saw the glare. Silverkit thinks, "Beware my mom or a great evil inside her?" Silverkit jumps as Whalepaw steps on her tail. Whalepaw mews, "Sorry, Silverkit." Whalepaw pads away. Silverkit mews, "Where are we going, Shardpelt?" Shardpelt mews, "A walk.." Silverkit tilts her head and foloows her mom out of camp.

**####**

****Near the border of Shadowclan Shardpelt mews, "Now, Silverkit you must..." "I must what?", Sliver mews. "DIE!", hisses Shardpelt. Shardpelt jumps at her own kit. Silverkit mews, "Help! Why are you trying to kill me?" Shardpelt growls, "All kits must die. I already killed your brothers and your father! Now it is your turn!" Silverkit ran toward the Shadowclan not knowing if help will come in time. Silverkit yowls, "Help me!" As the young kit ran she crossed the border and Shardpelt finally pinned her to the ground slowly clawing her. Silverkit yowls in pain. Then a growl from the brushes, "Let go of the kit!" Shardpelt pickes up Silverkit and throws her onto a rock. Shardpelt gorwls, "I let it go, die.." Shardpelt ran to where the kit was and tried for the final blow but was pinned by Clearfang and Songwing. Flatstar growls, "Shardpelt you know better to harm or kill a kit! Moosestar will hear of this!" Flatstar picks up Silverkit carefully and the four warriors pad back to the Riverclan camp.

**####**

****Moosestar growls, "Shadowclan! What did you do?" Flatstar mews, "Why would we harm a kit?" Moosestar mews, "The Warrior code says not to but what happened to Silverkit?" FLatstar growls, "Ask her?" Flatstar points to Shardpelt. Moosestar mews, "Well?" Shardpelt said nothing. Moosestar narrows his eyes at Shardpelt and then at Silverkit. He looks at Silverkit who has awoken now and staying by the Shadowclan leader eyes wide in terror at Shardpelt. Then Shardpelt looks at Moosestar hisses raving mad, "All kits must die!" Silverkit flinched and hid behind Flatstar. Moosestar growls, "Riverclan chase out Shardpelt! Now!" Shardpelt hisses to Silverkit, "This is not over kit!" Shardpelt ran out of camp with for of the Riverclan warriors after her.

"Flatstar, I thankyou for protecting the kit", mews Moosestar. Flatstar nods and pads out of the camp. Silverkit still shaken by what happened. Moosestar mews, "You can sleep in my den for the next moon." Silverkit nods and goes to the leaders den.

**Epic cliffy! Sorry if it was short. Look out for part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This part of the story takes place ten moons after Silverpaw became an apprentice.**

**Part 2**

Silverpaw pads out of camp for her first solo hunt. She gets to the lake and caught a few fish. Then she walks to the back out the territory and hears something for behind a bush. She stalks foward. A cat jumps out yowling, "Silverkit you must die!" Silverpaw thought, "Shardpelt?!"

Silverpaw tried to fight Shardpelt off but another cat came along. The fight felt like it lasted a moon. Shardpelt and the other cat left Silverpaw for dead. Silverpaw weakly looked at her body. She saw wounds on both of her flanks, her chest, her back, all four of her legs abd when she looked in the stream she was laying in see saw her face all bloody for the wounds on her face. Silverpaw blacks out from lost of blood and the pain.

Moosestar found Silverpaw and got her back to camp. Moosestar yowls, "Riverclan look out for the ones who did this!" Every cat gasped at the state Silverpaw was in.

**####**

****Three days pasted when Silverpaw past out. Silverpaw was finally awake and she gasps, "I can not see!" She runs out of the med den and runs in to Moosestar. Moosestar mews, "Good to see you awake, Silverpaw/ And watch where you are going." Silverpaw mews weakly, "I...I can not." Moosestar mews, "Why?" Silverpaw mews, "I can not see. I am blind." Moosestar mews, "I see."

Moosestar calls a clan meeting and says, "Silverpaw is now blind. She will move to the elders den. Her new name will be Nosight! That is all!" Moosestar jumps down and goes into his den,

Nosight sighs sadly.

**Sorry for a short one again. Anyway CLIFFY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Nosight pads out of the elders den and goes to the fresh kill pile. She sighs, "It has been three days since my blindness." She looks around and thinks, "I will not be a warrior." Nosight hears a giggle, "Nosight...Nosight hear her name for she can not see you!" Nosight growls, "Stormpaw! I may not have my sight but I can hear and smell you!" Stormpaw mews, "Today I am going to become warrior." "Oh good for you," growled Nosight, "But you still have to respect your elders!" Whalepaw pads up and mews, "Stormpaw do not forget I am going to be a warrior too." Stormpaw nods. The two apprentices walk away. Nosight sighs then she hears, "Well, you are not an elder yet." "Willowsting...," Nosight mews. Willowsting mews, "I am far older than you and blind from age but it does not make me less than a warrior." Nosight nods and picks up a fish.

Moosestar yowls, "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey meet under the Mossy Rock for a clan meeting!" Cats gather with Stormpaw and Whalepaw at front. Nosight and Willowstung in back. Mossestar mews, "It is time for these two to become warriors. Whalepaw and Stormpaw, Will you honor and protect the warrior code even with the cost of your life?" Bothe answer, "I do." Moosestar mews, "Stormpaw your warrior name will be Stormheart. Starclan honors your courage. Whalepaw your warrior name will be Whalepelt. Starclan honor your battle skills."  
The clan yowls the two new warriors names. Nosight could feel Stormheart eyes burning her pelt. Moosestar mews, "Stormheart and Whalepelt well watch the camp while we sleep."

**####**

Nosight sleeps in the den. In her dream the same cat she saw many moons ago came to her. Nosight mews, "Who are you?" The cat whit a broken jaw mews, "My name is Crookedstar." Nisight mews, "Crookedstar? You mean your the one for very, very many moons ago that led Riverclan?" Crookedstar nods. Nosight growled, "Why did you say beware!"  
Crookedstar mews, "New evil is coming and seeing blind will slay it." Nosight mews, "Say what now." Crookedstar mews, "I have to go now." He pads away and vanished. Nosight stood alone in her dream as see saw dark red blood forming the ground. Nosight gasped awake. She thought, "What a dream? But what does it mean?" Nosight pads out of the elders den she gasped as she saw white cats walking around the camp. She thought, "There are no all white cats in Riverclan." She looks where the walls of he camp were and they were different shades of grey. Nosight blinked. She looked over at the fresh kill pile and it was green. She looked to the sky and ground but they were black. Nosight mewed quietly, "What is this I am seeing?"

Nosight turned hearing a yowl of Moosestar, "We found a loner that would like to join our clan! And I will let him join. His name is Forestheart." Nosight looked where the scent of Forestheart is and she saw a red cat. She pads up to Whalepelt and mews, "What color is Forestheart?" Whalepelt mews, "Black with light brown stripes. Why?" Nosight mews, "Well I can not see and I wanted to know." Whalepelt sighs, "I forgot you can not see." Nosight mews, "And I can see red where he is sitting." Whalepelt mews quietly, "What do you mean?" Nosight sighs, "I am not sure my self..."

** Cliffy. Guess what each color means. And for other reviews about the characters I chose, Jayfeather is blind but good and Clawface is evil.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Nosight woke up the next morning and pads out of the elders den. Whaletail and Stormheart were still watching the camp. Nosight hear Stormheart yawn. She also hear Forestheart talking to Oakwing. She walks closer and hears Oakwing say, "I am very sorry about your past. Oh, hi Nosight. Forestheart this is Nosight." Forestheart hisses, "Nosight? What kind of name is that." Nosight flinched and Oakwing pressed closer to Nosight. Oakwing growled, "She lost her sight to an evil cat!" Forestheart mews, "Sorry, but why is she so young?" Spottedheart pads up and mews, "Oakwing, Shinewing and Forestheart go on a hunting patrol!" Oakwing mews, "Nosight got scared by our new clan memeber and she is still spooked. May I stay?" Spottedheart nods and mews, "Longfang you should go on a hunting patrol." Nosight sighed, "You did not need to do that, Oakwing." Oakwing mews, "Oh, yes I did. I was your mentor and you are not telling me something." Nosight purred, "I can not hide anything for you, can I?" The Nosight told her old mentor everything. Oakwing gasps, "What! We have to tell Moosestar." Oakwing pads away quickly and back with Moosestar. Nosight told Moosestar the same thing she told Oakwing. Moosestar finally mews, "I got an omen a moon before you were born Nosight. It said, 'Light is failing while the darkness is raising but the blind will bring the light back." Nosight eyes went wide. Moosestar mews, "Crookedstar was warning you twice that new evil is raising. Oakwing are you willing to train Nosight again." Oakwing nods, "But she needs a new name." Moosestar nods, "Cats of Riverclan!" Moosestar told the clan every thing Nosight had said and also says, "Do not tell Forestheart and Nosights new name is Blindpaw!" The clan yowls, "Blindpaw! Blindpaw!"

**####**

Oakwing walks Blindpaw earlier than other cats and took her out train. Oakwing first did battle training and Blindpaw dodge each blow Oakwing took at her. Then Blindpaw took aim for him Oakwing tried to dodge but she saw his soul move and aim for it. Oakwing was pinned down by his own apprentice. He purred, "Great! How did you know I would move there?" "Your soul moved so I aimed there." Oakwing nods, "Lets try hunting." Blindpaw nods and follows.  
After sun high they both came back from hunting and Blindpaw had two fish, a bird and a squirrel. Oakwing mews, "Take the two fish for you and Willowsting." Blindpaw nods and took the two fish. She told Willowsting how the training went as it was the first day back in training. Willowsting purs, "You will be a warrior in no time flat!" Blindpaw licks her lips as she thought, "Tomorrow will be the full moon and the gathering. I would get to the souls of the other clans."

**Cliffy! In the next one you will see how Blindpaw handles the gathering!**


End file.
